Radiation lamps (e.g., ultraviolet radiation lamps) are used in connection with many applications such as, for example, curing of inks, adhesives, and coatings. Radio frequency identification tags (e.g., RFID tags including a semiconductor chip and an antenna) are known in the field of ultraviolet radiation systems. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,785,868 (which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety) discloses use of an RFID tag as an intelligent marker for communication with an on-lamp microprocessor, for example, as a bulb recognizer.
Unfortunately, the operating environment of an ultraviolet bulb creates substantial challenges for the use of such intelligent markers. For example, the high operating temperature (e.g., with an exemplary range of 700° C.-1000° C.) tends to cause significant damage to such an RFID tag. Likewise, such operating environments often involve high levels of ultraviolet and/or microwave radiation. Thus, adhering an RFID tag to a ultraviolet emitting bulb involves inherent challenges.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide improved systems and methods for integrating an RFID tag with such a lamp.